Date the Girl in Your Dreams!
by yuki kawaii
Summary: Reiji-Megumi fic!It's February,and Tategami asks Reiji to be the guest of the new event.CHAPTER 6:One Unforgettable Night"I was nervous about our date,but heck,no one told me that it would turn out to be like THIS!Tsk,tsk,tsk..."Please Read and review!
1. Start the Elimination!

Disclaimer: Gate-keepers and all its wonderful characters don't belong to me. They all belong to GONZO.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is another fic done by Yuki-chan! Please R+R!!!

Date the Girl in Your Dreams! 

By: Yuki-chan 

Chapter 1: Start the Elimination! 

The sun shone brightly in the sky. Its rays passed by the window, finding its way inside the room through a space between the curtains.

A figure sat in the bed, stretching his arms with a yawn. He sleepily walked to his closet to grab his uniform and set off to take a shower.

It had been 9 months since he returned from that portal. He didn't know how, he didn't know why. What was important for him is that he was given the chance to straighten his life.

His life was still the same: popular among girls. Everybody seemed to forget all about what he's done. Well, do they care? No, they don't. Everyone was satisfied with the peace and they didn't want any more trouble. Everyone, except for one, one whose mind is still stained with the memory of her past: her past pains… and her past love. Even though she remained quiet, everyone fully understands that she can't easily forget what happened. They are all kind enough to still treat her as a friend after what she's done. And so they say, everybody makes mistakes.

Kageyama set off to walk to school. It was Thursday, the 13th day of February. By now, it's almost 9 in the morning.

February, considered as a month of love. By now, couples, young or old, must be planning on a date for the next day. 

"Date, huh?" Kageyama whispered to himself. He sure is gonna have a date. For sure. He was just asked to be the guest of their school's new event, called 'Date the Girl in Your Dreams.' He probably thought that girls would be waiting up at the front of the campus for the elimination that was going to be held this morning.

Ding dong, he was right.

Girls I mean so many girls ^_~ are packed in groups, chattering through the morning breeze. Wow, there are so many girls in here.

"Oh! Mr. Kageyama!" Shouted a female voice. All the girls then turned their heads to Kageyama. 

"Oh it's Mr. Kageyama!"

"Yes, indeed!"

"He's so cute!"

Kageyama continued walking, waving his hand along the way. The girls gave way to him, even if they are pushing each other just to have a closer view of him. He seemed to be like a very popular actor.

Kageyama continued walking. At the top of the stairs before the school's entrance, there was a computer, with Ruriko Ikusawa seated in front of it, talking with a short but pretty purple-haired girl.

"Yes, Ms. Ikusawa. I understand very well. Thanks." Kageyama heard the girl said. She was about to go inside when she noticed him.

"Kageyama Reiji, sir?" The girl asked with a smile on her young face. She wouldn't probably make a mistake, for all the boys are out of school except for those who wanted to watch the elimination, and most especially, except for Kageyama.

"Yes, indeed." Kageyama replied. "May I know your name?"

"Certainly, sir." The girl then bowed her head. "Good morning, Kageyama sir. My name is Ayami Horokawa. I am in charge of the elimination today. I'm so pleased to meet you." Ayami introduced herself. "If you wouldn't mind, I will accompany you to a room for a while and explain everything for you."

"Okay, thanks." Kageyama thanked Ayami. The girl nodded her head and led him inside the campus.

As they walked, Kageyama looked at Ayami. She was short, probably 150 centimeters in height. She seems to be very good in handling things like this even if she looks so young, because she doesn't even stutter the first time she saw him. She isn't also bashful for she could say things immediately as if she practiced it for a hundred times. But still, she can manage to control her mouth.

"Here, sir." Ayami said as she stopped walking. She opened the door in front of her to reveal a very clean and neat room with a very pleasant smell. She walked inside and said, "Come in sir, and have a seat."

"Thanks." Kageyama walked inside and sat on a couch in front of Ayami, closing the door behind him.

"First of all sir, I just want you to have further knowledge about me. I am in class 2-A, and am currently 15 years old. I'm just a transferee and I've been in school for just a week. I'm not so much intelligent, but you can expect passing grades for me. I am also the type of person who isn't bashful… but… I'm the type of person who usually makes a mistake. But don't you worry, sir, I'll make sure that the elimination will be just a piece of cake: no tripping because of wires which will cause to lost of electricity in the whole campus and no dropping the microphone and causing a loud deafening noise just like what I did in my previous school." Ayami finished her introduction.

"I'm looking forward to a nice program." Kageyama replied in between his giggles.

"So sir, any question is welcome. But please keep in mind that it will have something to do with today's event. Maybe other facts can wait until this afternoon, hmm, I suppose?"

"Okay. First of all, I want to know how the game works." Kageyama set off his first question.

"Okay. You know, all the girls in Tategami are in this contest. Each and everyone have a record in the computer that you just saw outside. I'm gonna ask you some facts about the girl that you like and you'll choose between the two options that I give. For example, sir, if I ask you if the girl that you like is fat or slim and you answer slim, all the fat girls will be out of the game. We'll use the computer to record who's been out and who's still in the game. So, any more questions, sir?"

"Hmm, who's in charge of the computer?" Kageyama asked next.

"Of course the one to do the job is supposed to have an intelligent mind. That person should also have the ability to use the computer well and fast. Any guess, sir?" Ayami asked.

"Hmm… Ms. Ruriko Ikusawa?" Kageyama guessed.

"You bet. I knew she was popular. She was supposed to be the one in my place, but no one is as good as her in using the computer. And so, she's given that job." Ayami explained.

"I see. Then how are you picked to take charge in the elimination?"

"I volunteered."

"But why?"

"You see, it seems like everyone wanted to have a chance to join the contest. And… I didn't thought that you were more handsome that I've imagined. Ha ha."

"Oh really? You have a smooth tongue, girl. Well maybe now you know who Kageyama Reiji is, eh?" Kageyama asked.

"Yes sir. Actually, I wasn't kidding when I said that you were handsome. That's definitely true, Kageyama sir."

"I see. Anyway, stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old."

"Oh sorry Kageyama sir. Then I'll be calling you………… Reiji! Yes, that'll be so cute!" Ayami exclaimed.

"Reiji?" Kageyama blushed. He thought that Ayami would call him Kageyama like the others do. Even Isogai didn't have the nerve to call him Reiji. It seems so… new to his ears.

"Is there a problem, Reiji?" Ayami asked Kageyama, noticing his flushed face.

"No. It's nothing, really." Kageyama replied. "So are we going out now?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Okay. If you wish." Ayami said, rising from her seat. Kageyama stood up too and left his bag on the couch. They then went outside.

Soon enough, everything was set. Ayami cleared her throat and opened the elimination.

"Good morning everyone! Hi, I'm Ayami Horokawa, and I'll be your host for today's elimination for tomorrow's event, 'Date the Girl in Your Dreams'! First of all, as an appetizer to make everyone more enthusiastic, let's hear some words from our dear Mr. Kageyama Reiji!"

"Thanks, Ayami. Good morning! How are all these fine girls doing?" 

"FINE!!!"

"It's good to hear that all of you are doing fine. Hmm, let me guess, all of you knows how the elimination works, right?"

"YES!!!"

"I knew it. Well anyway, I hope that everyone will have a good time even if they are picked or not. Just always remember that all of you will have a nice place in my heart. Now, let us start the elimination!" Kageyama finished his speech, causing a loud round of applause form the ladies.

"Thank you, Mr. Kageyama sir. Okay, everybody ready?"

"READY!!!"

"Okay! Time to start! First question, wow it's making their hearts beat. Okay, Mr. Kageyama sir, how old is your dream girl, 17 and older or 16 and younger?"

"Hmm, tough question eh? Hmm, the girl would be… 16 and younger." Kageyama answered. Ruriko then quickly removed the girls who are 17 years and above.

"Wow, so Mr. Kageyama wants a young girl. Okay, many are still in the game! Next heart-pounding question! Mr. Kageyama sir, how tall is your girl, 156 centimeters and taller or 155 centimeters and shorter?" Ayami asked next. 

"Whoa, hard pick. Hmm, maybe I'll pick 155 centimeter and shorter." Kageyama answered.

"Okay, sorry for the tall girls. So, dozens of girls are still in the game. Hmm, let's think of a hard one." Ayami then started to think. "Okay, here goes. Okay Mr. Kageyama sir, what is your girl, a very die-hard fan of you or a girl who isn't pushing their way to catch your attention? Girls, even this information is recorded in the computer, remember?"

The girls went wild. Right, when Ruriko is recording information, she asked them if they would consider themselves a die-hard fan of Kageyama or a person who doesn't care about his popularity or anything about him. Most of the girls considered themselves as die-hard fans of him.

"Actually," Kageyama called everyone's attention. "I would like someone who isn't a die-hard fan of me. Sorry to disappoint you girls." Kageyama said. The girls then said that it's okay for them, as long as they remain in his heart.

"Ayami," Ruriko called out. "The elimination is finished."

"Whoa, everybody, even if I can't believe it, the game ended with only three picks! Now, three girls are in tomorrow's game! Thank you everyone for your cooperation. I think this is where the game ends. Thank you very much." Ayami said. "See you in tomorrow's game and I hope everyone gets home safe and sound. Bye!" Ayami ended the program. The girls then started to decrease in number.

"Good job, Ayami. Everything went well." Ruriko said as she stood up. "You can go home now and we'll take care of everything for tomorrow. Rest well."

"Thanks Ms. Ikusawa. Umm, Reiji!" Ayami called out. "I'm sorry we can't chat for now. Tomorrow, maybe. OK?"

"Sure. Bye Ayami!" Kageyama replied. Ayami then waved her hand and ran off.

"Umm, Kageyama." Ruriko called out. "Do you know that it's her birthday tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? No, she never told me about that." Kageyama replied.

"I see. You can go home and rest now for tomorrow. Bye." Ruriko said as she went inside and headed for the canteen. Kageyama then set off to go home.

To be continued… 

Author's Note: Watch out for chapter 2, minna! Please review! Flame it if you want. Thanks!


	2. Let the Game Begin!

Author's Note: Hello! Now what do we have here? Chapter 2! Well to remind you of what happened in the last chapter, the elimination for the new event entitled 'Date the Girl in Your Dreams' started and Kageyama met this new girl named Ayami Horokawa, which is also a character in my fic, Gate-keepers: A New Story. And so, the game is ready to start. Read on!

Date the Girl in Your Dreams! 

By: Yuki-chan 

"Yes, I understand. I leave everything to you, Ms. Ikusawa. Thanks. Bye." The girl then dropped the phone with the feeling of a mixture of nervousness and happiness seen on her face. She then walked into her room jumped to her bed, staring at the ceiling after closing the lamp beside her bed.

"It will be a great day tomorrow; the start of the most awaited event of February." She whispered, followed by a sigh as the wind blew the curtains of her open window, making way for the moonlight. A smile then formed on the girl's face as she closed her eyes. _"Reiji, good luck!"_

Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin! 

The sun shone brightly in the sky, as if joining in the happiness that people were feeling now that it's Valentines Day. Little ladies were trying hard to make themselves as beautiful as possible in their dresses, while little lads set off to buy flowers and chocolates for their dates. Almost everything was red and full of hearts. Even the streets have Valentine decorations on them.

Just like every other high school students, this lad sets off to school for the new event, wearing a smile on his face. He was holding a beautiful rose between his fingers, stroking its soft petals as he softly hummed a sweet melody.

_"Hmm… I wonder… is everyone at school now and waiting for me to arrive?"_ Kageyama thought to himself, amusing himself with the fact that the girls are crazy over him. Thinking of the new event made his heart pound; but he didn't know why. Could the girl that he will be dating someone who was close to him? Someone who knows him as much as he knew her? Someone whom he was familiar with for a long time like someone from AEGIS? Someone like Ruriko or Kaoru? Reiko or Misao? Or… Megumi, perhaps?

_"No. She can't be in the game."_ Kageyama assured himself. _"She won't even feel the enthusiasm that any girl would feel when they heard of the game." _Kageyama then focused on his way. He was now at school, in front of dozens of people who are now lining up and arranging for the new event.

"Good morning, Mr. Kageyama!" greeted Isogai as she noticed that the lad has arrived. Kageyama just waved his hand and gave off a smile, then continued on his way to the campus. Before he arrived to the room on which he and Ayami sat yesterday, he has received almost a hundred greetings already, the fact making him sigh.

Kageyama opened the door slowly. Before he could see the interior of the room, he heard another female voice greet her.

"Good morning, Kageyama. We've been waiting for you. But, we don't mind waiting at all. We know that you've been tired because of the elimination yesterday." The girl inside the room greeted her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm also feeling a little nervous now." Kageyama replied as he stepped into the room. He was about to say something, but stopped when he saw that the girl inside the room waiting for him was Ruriko.

"Oh, why are you speechless all of a sudden?" Ruriko asked Kageyama. The lad just remained quiet and walked to the chair in front of her and sat. Ruriko then giggled, calling his attention.

"No need to tell me why, I already know." Ruriko said, making Kageyama's eyes widen. "Ayami is not the host for today's event. I know you wanted to greet her. Don't worry, you'll meet her anyway, this afternoon, perhaps."

"I see." Kageyama replied as he stared at the rose on his hand and sighed. "So, when are we going to start?" He asked as he put the rose in the vase on the table. Ruriko then looked at her wristwatch and replied, "It's just about time."

Without any words, Kageyama stood up and headed for the stage. Ruriko then followed him immediately, stopping him and telling him to wait for her to call him to the stage. Kageyama just nodded and Ruriko went on to the stage.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry for waiting for so long. Well anyway, I know that all of you are too excited for today's event to even notice the long waiting, right?" Ruriko greeted. The audience then shouted what they felt like shouting, all of those sentences meaning that they are asking Ruriko to start immediately because they can't wait anymore.

"Okay, let us welcome Mr. Kageyama Reiji!" Ruriko finally shouted, skipping all the other things such as hearing some words from the principal and others. Kageyama then stepped into the stage, dozens of screams welcoming him.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kageyama greeted, making some of his fans faint immediately. But still, the other girls stayed conscious just to watch the game. "Okay, ready?" Kageyama asked.

"ANYTIME!!!"

"Okay, let's start!" Kageyama shouted as he glanced at Ruriko. Ruriko pointed to a seat beside her, and Kageyama walked and seated himself.

"Okay, let the game begin!" Ruriko shouted and cleared her throat. "Mr. Kageyama, as you can see, there are three stalls there across the stage, namely A, B and C. Inside each stall is a girl who has the characteristics that you picked yesterday. Okay, let's meet them." Ruriko said.

"Yeah, sure." Kageyama replied. "Letter A first."

"Hi Kageyama, I'm your sweetheart letter A. If you pick me, I'll make sure you'll have the happiest date in your life." sweetheart A introduced herself.

"So, did you hear her, Mr. Kageyama? She will make your date the happiest date in your life." Ruriko repeated sweetheart A's introduction.

"Yeah, I heard her. Okay, letter B."

"Hi I'm sweetheart letter B. I may not be your type of girl, but I'll make sure that you will enjoy our date just like the way I will enjoy it." Letter B said.

"Okay, so you'll enjoy your date with sweetheart B." Ruriko said.

"Okay, then let's hear what letter C will say." Kageyama then said.

"Good morning, I'm your sweetheart letter C. If you would pick me, a formal and romantic date will come your way."

"So, your date with sweetheart C will be different. Wow, formal and romantic…" Ruriko sighed as she imagined herself on a formal and romantic date with…

"Umm, Ruriko." Kageyama called Ruriko, making her snap out of her daydreaming.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. So Mr. Kageyama, you can ask them a question." Ruriko said.

"Hmm, okay. Um sweethearts… err… I mean girls, if you would pick a song that could be our theme song if ever we would have some relationship, what would that song be and why?" Kageyama set off his fist question.

"Okay, what do you want for a theme song? Sweetheart A?" Ruriko repeated the question, calling sweetheart A to answer first.

"Hmm, maybe… it would be 'For You I Will'. I picked the song because it's my fave and because I'll do everything for you, Mr. Kageyama."

"Okay letter A, please give us a sample of the song." Ruriko said.

"Oh, alright." Sweetheart A replied as she started to sing. "I will cross the ocean for you… I will go and bring you the moon… I will be your hero your strength… Anything you need… I will be the sun in your sky… I will light your way for all time… Promise you… For you I will…" Sweetheart A finished her song, gaining a round of applause from the audience.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart A. So, what can you say, Mr. Kageyama?" Ruriko asked Kageyama.

"Hmm, cute voice, indeed." Kageyama replied.

"Okay, let's hear what sweetheart B says." Ruriko then called sweetheart B.

"Hmm, I would like the song 'Turn to You' for our theme song, even if it seems kind of dedicated to Christina's mom or someone close to her like a friend. Well anyway, I picked it because I know I can always rely on you and you can always feel free to rely on me and ask for help if you have problems."

"Thank you, sweetheart B. Please give us a sample." Ruriko said.

"Oh… okay." Sweetheart B replied as she cleared her throat. "For a shield from the storm… For a friend… For a love to keep me safe and warm… I turn to you… For the strength to be strong… For the will to carry on… For everything you do… For everything that's true… I turn to you…" Sweetheart B finished her song, also gaining a loud round of applause.

"Thank you, sweetheart B. So, what can you say, Mr. Kageyama?" Ruriko asked again.

"Nice voice, too." Kageyama replied.

"Okay, what can you say, sweetheart C?"

"I would like the song 'Evergreen' because it explains the love that both of us will share."

"Okay, sample." Ruriko said.

"Love, soft as an easy chair… Love, fresh as the morning air… One love that can be shared by two… I have found in you…" Sweetheart C finished her song, gaining a loud round of applause, with matching catcalls from the boys.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart C. Okay Mr. Kageyama, what can you say?"

"She acts like a fully-grown lady, just like you." Kageyama replied.

"Really? Thanks. Anyway, you can now ask your next question." Ruriko said with a pleased smile on her face. But, her smile faded away when she saw Shun's pissed off expression from not far away.

"Okay, if you would compare yourself with a flower, what flower is it? Just say the flower and don't tell me why." Kageyama sets off his next question.

"Okay, what flower are you, sweetheart B?" Ruriko repeated the question, asking sweetheart B to answer first.

"Violet."

"Sweetheart C…"

"Rose."

"Sweetheart A…"

"Lily."

"Thank you, ladies. So what's your next question, Mr. Kageyama?" Ruriko asked Kageyama.

"Hmm… who is the person that you admire most and why?" Kageyama set off his third, and harder question.

"Okay, let's hear what sweetheart C says." Ruriko said.

"Ruriko… Ikusawa Ruriko." Sweetheart C said, making Ruriko pause for a while. "It's because she is a beautiful and intelligent girl. She is smart and she fights for what she believes in, even if she has the slightest chance of fighting for it. I've watched her for this past year, and she has become a very lucky lady. That's all I can say." Sweetheart C answered.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart C." Ruriko thanked sweetheart C. She wiped off the little droplets of tears at the side of her eyes. _"You're so nice. I'm touched."_

"Okay, letter A." Ruriko called out.

"I admire… Ukiya Shun." Sweetheart A answered. "He is completely like Ms. Ikusawa, fighting for what he believes in, although he has this kind nature that changes your mood when facing a big problem. He can manage to be brave and sweet, both at one time. He can lift your spirit easily with just one smile. That's all I can say. Thank you." Sweetheart A answered.

"Who could that be?" Shun asked himself, rising from his seat after hearing his name.

"Thank you, sweetheart A." Ruriko thanked sweetheart A. "Okay, let's hear sweetheart C."

"You." Sweetheart C replied. "You, Reiji Kageyama, I admire you. Don't think of this as flattering for me to win, because I won't really mind if you don't pick me. It's just that I really admire you, because you are so kind and humble, even if you can be boastful because of your fame. You know how to take care of girls' hearts, trying hard not to hurt them. That's all I can say." Sweetheart B said, followed by a giggle.

"Thank you, sweetheart B." Ruriko said, glancing at Kageyama. He was smiling, touched by Sweetheart B's answer.

"Thanks, Sweetheart B." Kageyama said. He then glanced at Ruriko and she nodded.

"Okay, let's get on to the next part. Mr. Kageyama, just reach inside though the hole on the stall's door and hold the girl's hand. Okay?" Ruriko explained. Kageyama then nodded and walked to the first door labeled A and reached inside the hole.

Sweetheart A held Kageyama's hand. Her hand was a little rough, but it was soft.

Kageyama then walked to stall B. He reached inside the hole and felt a soft hand touch his hand. The hand was smaller than sweetheart A's hand, but it was smoother.

Kageyama then proceeded to stall C and reached inside the hole. He touched something that seemed to be like the girl's cheek. It was smooth and soft. Then he felt a hand hold his hand. 

After that, Kageyama and Ruriko returned to their places. Kageyama sat again on the chair that was for him.

"That would be a hard pick, right Mr. Kageyama?" Ruriko asked Kageyama who was now in deep thought. But yet, the lad managed to answer.

"You're right. All their explanations about the person who they admire most are so nice. Especially sweetheart B's answer. But yet, I like the song 'For You I Will' and the flower Lily. But still, I like Sweetheart C's song and the flower rose. I like all of them, I would say." Kageyama explained.

"But I know you know, Mr. Kageyama, that you can only date one girl. So, think hard." Ruriko said. The girls are really doing well and all of them have the chance to win. But still, everything is in Kageyama's choice.

"Okay, I choose…" Kageyama said. Everyone was then quiet as Kageyama made up his mind.

To be continued… 


	3. The Girl in Kageyama's Dreams

Author's Note: Hi, now we have chapter 3! As usual, I'll remind you of what happened in the past two chapters. So, the elimination started and three girls made it to the game. The questioning have passed by and so Kageyama is ready for making a decision. So, read on to chapter 3…

BTW, aya_yahiko, thanks for the nice review. I wrote this chapter for you…

Date the Girl in Your Dreams! 

By: Yuki-chan 

Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for Kageyama's choice. Kageyama gulped hard; it was a very hard decision, probably because all of the girls answered very well or maybe because he was thinking about what if he was close to choosing whomever he knew and wanted to date, but changed mind and chose another. 

After several minutes, Kageyama finally cleared his throat, indicating that he have made up his mind. The audience still remained quiet, although there are some whisperings occurring now. Everyone leaned forward as Kageyama slowly opened his mouth.

Chapter 3: The Girl in Kageyama's Dreams… 

"Okay, I choose, " Kageyama said, making the audience rose from their seats. "… Sweetheart C." Kageyama finally blurted out his decision. Then there was a loud round of applause.

"Okay, so Mr. Kageyama chose Sweetheart C! Relax now, Kageyama… sooner or later you'll meet the girl of your dreams." Ruriko made Kageyama relax, patting his back.

"Yeah, thanks." Kageyama replied, followed by a sigh. "Okay, I'm alright. Let's continue the game." Kageyama said. The audience then made a loud round of applause again.

"Okay, if you say so." Ruriko said. She then cleared her throat and got a paper from her pocket, which seemed to be a list. "First, let us introduce those whom you didn't pick, Mr. Kageyama."

"Sweetheart A is a 15 year-old freshman who can be both jolly and kind at one time. She is 152 cm. in height and is devoted to sports, especially running and joining in the Track and field. Let's meet sweetheart A, Ms. Kaoru Konoe!" Ruriko shouted. The door of stall A slowly opened, revealing a brown-haired girl wearing a red shirt and black pants. She was holding her head and she was wearing a big grin on her face.

Flashback 

"What is it, Ruriko?" a girl drenched in sweat asked as she peeked from outside the room. The lady inside the room looked at her and asked her to come in.

"So, is there a problem?" Kaoru asked. Ruriko called her when she was practicing her gate in running. She hurried along and didn't even have the chance to make herself look clean.

"You smell bad and you look so untidy." Ruriko commented, staring at the younger girl. Kaoru frowned.

"Hey, did you call me here just to tell me your comments about how I look like after running?" the athletic girl, who was a little annoyed, asked Ruriko. Ruriko giggled and replied.

"No, I have a reason of course." Ruriko said. "You should look neat and clean tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, we have a party tomorrow, right? You don't need to remind me." Kaoru said, then added in thought, _"I've already picked the dress that I will wear; the one that would make me look nice in front of Shun. I'll make him drool over me…err… I mean…I'll make him admire me!"_

"Well… Kaoru, there's a special thing that you have to do tomorrow." Ruriko budged in, snapping Kaoru out of her daydreaming. "Something special?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, you passed the elimination and you're in the game tomorrow." Ruriko said everything in one sentence, a sentence that hit Kaoru like a big wave.

"WHAT?!" Kaoru asked, rising from her seat. She can't believe it.

After several minutes, Kaoru finally moved. She calmed down and she sat down again. Then, she thought, _"Hey, it's not bad to try, right? Anyway, it's just a chance; I won't get to date Kageyama instantly."_

"So, Kaoru?" Ruriko asked. It seems like Kaoru isn't willing to join, she thought. And so, she needed to offer her some addition to grades in some subjects. "Umm… you know Kaoru, if you would-"

"I'll do it!" Kaoru exclaimed, cutting Ruriko's sentence. Bad luck because she could've gotten some addition to her grades. Well, she didn't even know that Ruriko would offer her that.

"Are you sure?" Ruriko asked Kaoru.

"Definitely! I'll do my best! OKAY!!!" Kaoru yelled out loud, making Ruriko sweat drop.

_"It seems like she was really waiting for this chance."_ Ruriko thought to herself.

"Okay, I'm off! Yahoo!!!" Kaoru winked her eye and disappeared in a second.

End of Flashback 

Kaoru walked to Kageyama and he handed her a bouquet of roses. "Happy Valentines Day, Kageyama." Kaoru greeted, kissing the tall lad on his cheek. "Have fun…" she added, followed by a naughty giggle.

Kageyama smiled at Kaoru as the girl walked away. He then touched his cheek. There was something smooth applied to it: lip gloss, from Kaoru's lips, that is. _"Hmm… she's that girl who carried the bus on the rally day…"_ Kageyama thought, trying to remind himself of who Kaoru is. Yes, he remembered her face: that gate-keeper who owned the Gate of Close Combat. But yet, he doesn't know anything about her background. _"Oh, never mind."_

"Thank you very much, Ms. Konoe." Ruriko thanked Kaoru. Then, she looked back to her list. "Okay, let's continue. Now, let us introduce sweetheart B."

"Sweetheart B is also a 15 year-old freshman. She is 150 cm in height and she has a young mind. She is funny and childish, but there are times when she is totally serious. Let us meet sweetheart B, Ms. Ayami Horokawa!" Ruriko shouted. The door of stall B then opened, revealing the purple-haired Ayami with a smile on her face. She was wearing a cute below-knee dress, which is also a sleeveless. After a giggle, she made her way to Kageyama, whose jaw fell on the floor. 

Flashback 

The phone rang, making Ayami fall from her bed. She fell asleep at 8, and now someone disturbed her nice sleep in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" Ayami greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Good evening, Ayami. It's me, Ruriko." Ruriko said from the other line.

"Oh, Ms. Ikusawa, is there a problem?" Ayami asked the older girl.

"No, it's not a problem at all. A news, I think. Yes, good news." Ruriko said. Ayami thought that Ruriko was smiling after she said that. And yes, she really is.

"So, what's up?" Ayami asked after a yawn escaped her lips.

"Okay, I'll make it simple and fast." Ruriko said, pausing for a while and clearing her throat afterwards. "Ayami, you won in the elimination."

Ayami was speechless she almost dropped the cordless phone to the floor. She can hear Ruriko calling her from the phone, and so she spoke up.

"How could that happen?" Ayami asked.

"You see-"

"It can't be! I was the host of the elimination!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I wasn't supposed to be in the game!"

"Okay, let me-"

"It shouldn't be-"

"WAIT!!!!"

Ayami gulped. She never thought Ruriko would shout that loud. "Umm, sorry."

"Okay, let me explain. Our principal told me to include you in the game. Well, we thought it wouldn't affect the game much. We didn't expect it to be like that. You had the characteristics that Kageyama like, and there are three of you. I know you know how the game worked, so I think I don't need to explain much. Don't worry about the game because I'll be the host. So, do you understand now?" Ruriko explained.

"Yes, I understand. I leave everything to you, Ms. Ikusawa. Thanks. Bye." Ayami then dropped the phone with the feeling of a mixture of nervousness and happiness seen on her face. She then walked into her room jumped to her bed, staring at the ceiling after closing the lamp beside her bed.

End of Flashback 

Kageyama finally managed to pick up his jaw from the ground. "A-A-Aya-"

"Yeah, it's me, Reiji." Ayami said, followed by a giggle. "Sorry to surprise you like that."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just didn't thought that you were also in the game."

"Well, I didn't think that I was in the game, too. He he. Life is just full of surprises. Well, enjoy your date!" Ayami said. Kageyama then handed her a bouquet of roses and Ayami kissed him on the cheek. Kageyama didn't know why but he felt his hand touch his cheek. He looked at Ayami and the girl smiled at him. She winked and walked away.

"Ayami…." Kageyama sighed. Something then popped in his mind from nowhere. "Ayami, wait!" Kageyama shouted, rising from his seat as if they were in a romantic scene of a romantic movie.

"Huh, what is it?" Ayami then looked back at him.

Kageyama searched for it; in his pocket in his hands, in his seat. Where's the rose? Just then, Kageyama remembered the scene where he placed the rose on the vase.

"No! Darn! D@*^!!!" Kageyama shouted unconsciously. Everyone then looked at him with a confused expression on their faces.

Ayami's eyebrows knitted together and a frown formed on her face. She sighed and said, "We'll have a chat later." After saying this, Ayami left.

"Ayami, wait…" Kageyama whispered. He felt his face burning in embarrassment: he cursed without a clear reason in front of everyone!

"Umm, Kageyama?" Ruriko called his attention. "Let's meet sweetheart C, okay?"

"Uh sure." Kageyama replied as he walked back to his seat.

"Okay. Sweetheart C is a Tategami student from class 2-A. She is 148 cm in height and a long black hair. She has a quiet nature and usually likes to stay in a quiet place alone. Meet your date, Ms. MEGUMI KUROGANE!!!" Ruriko shouted as the door of stall C opened, revealing Megumi in a white blouse and knee-length skirt.

Kageyama rose from his seat right after he managed to sit down again. Now he didn't stutter. "Megumi?"

Megumi walked to Kageyama. He handed her a bouquet of rose, and she accepted it. Kageyama was probably waiting for a kiss, but giving him a kiss didn't even came to Megumi's mind.

"Wow, so now, Mr. Kageyama found his dream girl! What can you say, Mr. Kageyama?" Ruriko asked Kageyama.

"Hmm, I can't believe that it was Megumi. _He he he._ Anyway, I don't regret picking her after all." Kageyama said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kageyama. How about you, Ms. Kurogane?"

"What?" Megumi asked.

"I mean, what can you say?" Ruriko completed her question.

"I don't need to say anything. " Megumi said, moving a step away from Kageyama eventually.

"Oh, I see. He he. Anyway, you will be having a date on the restaurant that Mr. Kageyama picked. I don't have the address, so just ask the principal, he he. Anyway, thank you for watching, everyone! Have a nice day! Happy Valentines!" Ruriko ended the program immediately. She can feel that Megumi isn't so much happy with what happened.

_"I can't think of what will happen in their date."_ Ruriko thought as she headed to her room.

To be continued… 


	4. To Go or Not To Go? Challenge Her for th...

Author's Note: Hello! Yey! The game's over already, but there's still chapter 4! And so on the last three chapters, Tategami had the elimination, and the game itself started the day after. And then they had the contest, with the questions and answers overflowing. Then Kageyama made his pick, and chose his former ally, Megumi Kurogane, by accident. And so, they'll have their date on Valentine evening… or will they?

Date the Girl in Your Dreams! 

By: Yuki-chan 

"What?" A girl shouted as she rose from her seat, but her voice still calm. "That's a total nonsense! It's just a waste of my precious time."

"Come on, Ms. Kurogane, it's not my fault that you passed the elimination."

"Oh come on, Ms. Ikusawa Ruriko, you cheated me. You made me pass the elimination so that I would look dumb on the stage." Megumi replied harshly, making Ruriko's mouth open in protest.

"That's not true! Can't you get it? You're 16 and younger in age, you're 155 centimeters and shorter in height and you are not a die-hard fan of Kageyama! That makes it clear, right?"

"No, no, no! I won't join that stupid game!" Megumi shouted.

"But you won't win instantly, you know. Kaoru or Ayami can win instead of you! Although you can also win…"

"I don't like!"

"Even if I give you 1 point up in your grade in History and Math?"

"I…!"

"Even if I give you 1 point up in ALL subjects?"

"WON'T…!"

"Even if I give you 5 points up in all subjects?"

"… … complain. Okay, deal. 5 points up in all subjects! I'll put a curse on you if you break the deal." Megumi said as she left the room and filled the hallway with her witch-like laughs and giggles. "I'll beat you, Ikusawa Ruriko!" she shouted.

Ruriko just sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Chapter 4: To Go, or Not To Go? Challenge Her For the Answer! 

"Darn!" A girl said as she slammed her fist on her books. "I should have thought about it. I can earn five points up all by myself."

Megumi heard his father calling her to deliver noodles for the first time on this day. His father might be having a hard time giving her a 'day-off' from work, just to let her prepare and go to that stupid date. And so, the girl ran down the stairs and out of the house for her delivery.

"Darn! Even my dad is so annoying…" She said in a very unpleasant tone as she swept the roads of town with the smell of hot noodles.

Flashback 

"How's the game, dear?" Megumi's dad asked the girl as she entered their noodle shop. Her father seemed to be in a good condition, somehow.

"Very annoying…" Megumi murmured.

"Huh? What?"

"I said very amusing…" Megumi repeated. "I won, you know, and there's a date tonight…"

"Oh, I see." Megumi's father asked with a smile on his face. He hugged his only daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you, my dear daughter. You've already grown into a lady. Good luck on your date…"

Megumi's eyes widened. "A-aren't you just going to make me stay home and work like you used to do?" she asked.

"Well, maybe not now, dear. Go on and prepare yourself for tonight. Pick a nice dress."

"Yes, father." Megumi said after an unpleased sigh as she hurried up the stairs to her room, murmuring several curses along the way.

End of Flashback 

Megumi shook the thought off her mind. Remembering such thoughts made her very angry. But then, a thought kept on jumping to her mind every now and then. It didn't make her mad, somehow.

_"Does he really want to date me? Did he regret his choice? Will he come to our date? Or will he make me wait all night for nothing?"_ Megumi thought to herself again. She knew for herself that her feelings for her former ally haven't even waved off from her heart. He is the only boy that she admired, that she felt comfortable with, that she loved aside from her father…

_He doesn't love you. He just tricked you to use you._ A voice in Megumi's head shouted to her repeatedly, like it always did.

_"No!"_ Megumi shouted to the voice from her head. She stopped eventually from running. And then she thought, _"But… how about if this voice in my head is right? How about if he really didn't have any feelings for me? That he just used me without even feeling even a bit of admiration?"_

The question echoed through Megumi's mind making her think for a while and decide as early as possible. Yes, she shouldn't hope for nothing, just like what she did before. She has made up her mind; she won't go to the date, even if her father told her to go. She doesn't want to hurt her heart anymore. She should bear in mind that Kageyama used her, and it would be impossible that he loved her. 

***

The clapping of hands and several whistles were heard as the letters 'KO' was displayed on the TV screen.

A lad was shouting several 'yahoo' and 'yehey' while the other guy threw the PS controller, saying, "Darn! I lost again!"

"Bancho, you lost again, and that's for the 30th time already!" Shun boasted out. He and Bancho have been playing PS in an arcade since after the game finished, and he have been winning 30 times out of 30 games already(!).

"I don't want to play anymore. You are just so lucky today, Ukiya." Bancho said as he stood up. "And I don't have enough money left."

"Okay, let's go now. I'm getting quite bored, too." Shun said as he too stood up. Then both of them walked out of the arcade.

"Say, Ukiya." Bancho called out while walking.

"What?" Shun replied.

"Don't you think you should ask Princess Ruriko out?"

Shun stopped walking and burst into laughter. Bancho stared in confusion.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you kidding me? Ask that sniveler out? I mean, why should I?" Shun said. "Oh come on Bancho, enough of nonsense talk. Why don't we just go on and rest now? I've already spent almost all of my allowance."

"Oh, alright." Bancho replied. Ukiya then walked ahead of him and he followed.

"Hmm, ask Rurippe out? I wonder…" 

***

"One, two, one, two…" The brown-haired girl continued to jog on the street, hoping to meet a certain person along the way.

_"Ah, Valentines Day isn't over yet. Oh Shun, when will you give me a rose or a box of chocolates?"_ Kaoru thought to herself as she continued on jogging. Then another thought came to her mind. _"I wonder what will happen tonight on Ms. Kurogane and Kageyama's date. Hmm, sounds interesting to peek in through their night…"_

As Kaoru continued to jog, she saw someone familiar along the way. _"Aha! What a coincidence!"_ Kaoru thought. "Ms. Kurogane!" she called out, waving her hand. Megumi then noticed her former AEGIS ally and eventually stopped, waiting for the athletic girl to approach her.

"Hi." Kaoru greeted. Megumi then nodded her head in reply. "So, what's up?"

"I just delivered noodles." Megumi said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I mean, how about the date? Aren't you excited?" Kaoru asked.

"No. I'm not even planning to go to that stupid date." Megumi answered plainly.

"Then how about Kageyama? He'll be waiting for you. You shouldn't make him wait all night." 

"So what? I know that he doesn't even have the excitement to go on a date, especially because he's date is a geek. He's just playing with everybody's emotions. He shouldn't have returned, anyway!"

Kaoru could have slapped the girl, but she remained calm. She knew that Megumi was hurt, but still, she shouldn't judge other people like that, especially if the person is trying hard to change himself... 

"It's just a waste of time to go there. If he waits for me, then let him wait all night!" Megumi said.

"What? Don't be like that. How can you think of something like that? He is trying hard to live a better life! He wants to change!" Kaoru shouted with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She thought that Megumi was so much prideful to not even think about Kageyama's feelings. 

"Okay then, why don't you just prove to me that Kageyama is excited to go on our date, huh? That he is not the evil Shadow who used me before. Then maybe I can change my mind." Megumi challenged the athletic girl. The girl clenched her fist in anger and cursed under her breath.

"So what? Speechless?" Megumi asked with a taunting cackle. "If you can't prove anything to me, then why don't you go and be his date so that the fool won't be alone. Besides, I know you don't want him to wait for nothing all night."

"Why you…!" Kaoru said. "I'm gonna teach you how to respect other people's feelings! I'll make you say sorry to me and regret what you said about Mr. Kageyama. You'll see, Megumi Kurogane! You'll see!"

"Oh, are you scaring me? It would be better for you if you would just think of what to do than say all those nonsense. Pity Ukiya didn't even gave you a rose. Maybe he gave some to Ruriko. Well, nonsense like that is none of my business. So long, loser." Megumi said. She then smeared at Kaoru and left her.

Kaoru looked at the disappearing figure of Megumi. "You should lessen your pride, Ms. Kurogane. I'll teach you not to mess with Konoe Kaoru."

***

DING DONG!

"Who's there?" A little boy asked as he opened the door.

"Megane? What are you doing in here?" Shun asked the glasses-boy in front of him.

"Ms. Ikusawa invited us to watch movies here in her house when we met her at the groceries." Megane explained.

"Oh, I see. Can I speak with her for a while?" Shun said.

"Sure, come in." Megane replied, but Shun waved his hand.

"Tell her to come out. I'll be waiting for her in here. Umm, Bancho, why don't you go inside and watch while I speak with Rurippe?" Shun said.

"Uh, sure. Let's go Megane." Bancho said. He and Megane then walked inside.

"Ms. Ikusawa! Captain Ukiya is waiting for you outside." Megane called out.

"Why don't you ask him to go inside?" Ruriko replied from her seat.

"I told him to, but he said he'll wait for you outside." Megane explained as he sat on his place and stuffed some chips on his little mouth.

"Oh alright." Ruriko said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Is there something speeeeecial that captains wants to tell Ms. Rurikooooo?" Reiko asked Bancho.

"A donch no…" Bancho replied as he munched on the crackers in his mouth. "Mebe chumtin bawt a det…"

"What? We can't understand you." Fei said.

"Chori…" Bancho said as he gulped on the food in his mouth. "I said I don't know. Maybe something about a date."

"Wow, a date?" Megane exclaimed.

"Oh! That sweeeeet!" Reiko followed.

"We've got to hear Captain Ukiya's speech." Fei said. The three youngsters then ran to the window. Bancho just followed because of curiosity.

Outside the house, Shun haven't said anything, except for a 'Rurippe' every minute.

"Rurippe…" Shun called out for the 10th time.

"Yes?" Ruriko replied. Then there was another minute of silence.

"Rurippe…" Shun called out again.

"Oh come on, Shun. What is it?" Ruriko shouted, waking Shun up from his daydreams.

"Oh, I… um…" Shun uttered.

"You what?" Ruriko said.

"Um… here. Take these." Shun said as he handed Ruriko three red roses and a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh my…." Ruriko said as she reached out and took Shun's gifts. "Shun, thank you…"

"It's nothing really. Well, I better get going now." Shun then stood up and called out for Bancho who replied immediately.

Ruriko stood from her seat and stared at her childhood friend. Shun then looked at her.

"Uh, Rurippe." Shun said with a flushed face. "Ai shiteru…"

Ruriko felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. She threw her arms around Shun's neck and stared deeply into his eyes. With a smile on her face and a voice full of love, she said, "Watashi mo ai shiteru…"

The couple's lips then met into a sweet kiss as the sun began to set.

"They look so good together." Fei exclaimed.

"You're right." Megane agreed.

"Oh, I wonder wheeeeen my prince will cooooome!" Reiko exclaimed.

"Don't worry Reiko, he will come one day and take you to his castle." Bancho said. "Why don't we just continue to watch the movie inside, huh? The hollow man might be back in the lab."

"Anyway Bancho, you said he will ask Ms. Ikusawa for a date." Megane reminded the older guy.

"Well, maybe Ukiya is in need of money. Yeah, he said he have already spent his allowance." Bancho reasoned out.

"Okay, let's go." Fei replied. Then they went on inside the house, leaving the couple under the orange sky.

***

A purple-haired girl stretched her arms and yawned. She was sitting in front of a computer screen and was just finished typing her article entitled 'Date the Girl in Your Dreams!', which was a scoop about what happened in the game.

"At last! Work's finished, finally…" Ayami sighed. "My day's almost over. Well, there are still many years to come…"

Knock knock.

"Yes, come in." Ayami said.

"Hi." Her visitor greeted.

"Oh, Ms. Konoe, hi." Ayami greeted. "Is there any problem?"

"Well, I just need your help, if you don't mind." Kaoru said.

"Sure! Anything, as long as I can do it." Ayami winked at the girl whom she met at the contest; the athletic girl who is so cheerful and somewhat like her, except for the fact that the girl seemed more mature.

***

A finely dressed lad entered an expensive looking restaurant, gathering glances from the rich families and couples inside. He asked a waiter where his reserved seat was and headed there immediately.

"How cute…" He could hear the girls murmur as he passed by their direction. One of them even stood up to meet him.

"Do you have any date? If you don't mind, I can be your date." The formal looking lady offered the blonde.

"No thanks. Actually, my date and I have a reserved table for us already. Excuse…" Kageyama excused himself and resumed to heading for their table.

_"Hmm… number 15, number 15…"_ Kageyama thought to himself as he looked for table number 15. "Aha." He exclaimed as he finally found their table. He sat himself down and looked at his wristwatch.

_"1 hour earlier than the appointed time, that's how guys attend a date. They shouldn't make the girls wait." _ Kageyama thought to himself. He glanced at the table beside him and saw a young girl looking at her wristwatch with a very sad expression. She let out a sigh and has already lost her poise.

"Poor girl…" Kageyama murmured to himself.

Then he heard some tapping at his table. He glanced in front of him and saw a girl dressed in a knee-length plain white dress standing there, smiling at him.

"Hi, Ayami." Kageyama greeted. Ayami smiled at him and sat down. She secretly glanced at a table nearby, where a pretty looking shorthaired girl in a red spaghetti-strap dress is seated, ready to listen to the conversation. She winked at Ayami and Ayami winked back.

"Huh?" Kageyama wondered, looking at the direction where Ayami was looking. He saw the girl speaking with a tall lad who has just sat down on her table. The girl intentionally tried to look in another direction to avoid Kageyama's glance.

"Reiji." Ayami called out. "Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing." Kageyama replied. "So, you need anything?"

"Just going to ask some questions sir, if you don't mind."

"Uh sure…" Kageyama said. Ayami then nodded and set off her question, secretly pushing the Record Button of a recorder, which she hid purposely.

To be continued… 


	5. My Dear Princess, Hear My Words

Author's Note: Yo, everyone! Chapter 5's up! And so the elimination and the game started and ended in the first three chapters. In the last chapter, Shun have confessed his feelings to Ruriko, and their Valentines Day was complete. But that's not the end of the day yet. Megumi doesn't want to go to the date, and had a quarrel with the athletic Kaoru. She challenged her for about something that she thought was impossible for the freshman to do, but the lass have won the challenge easily. And now, off to the noodle shop, to make Megumi lessen her pride…

Date the Girl in Your Dreams! 

By: Yuki

It was almost 6:30 in the evening. Two girls were running at the street; one was in the lead, running on her stockings and carrying her high-heeled red shoes while the other followed, holding a cassette tape in her right hand. Both of them were smiling and giggling.

"Yahoo!" Shouted the one in the lead. "I wonder what Ms. Kurogane's expression will be."

"Maybe she'll be surprised that you went through the challenge that she gave you. Now, she has no other choice than to go to the date." Said the one in white dress. 

"Anyway, thanks for the help, Ayami." Kaoru thanked the girl as she stopped running in front of a noodle shop.

"No problem. It was fun, and I'm sure it'll be fun again once you hand this cassette tape to Ms. Kurogane." Ayami replied.

"Let's go!" Kaoru shouted as she slid the door of the noodle shop open.

**_Chapter 5: My Dear Princess, Hear My Words!_**__

Everyone inside the noodle shop glanced at the weird looking pair: one girl in a red spaghetti strap walking in the lead with an angry expression on her face, carrying her high-heeled matching red shoes with two fingers; the other shorter girl clad in a knee-length plain white collared dress with matching white boots, laughing along the way. 

Kaoru continued walking with her eyes fixed in the direction of a black-haired girl at the counter. Ignoring the loud laughing of her companion and the glances from the people inside the noodle shop, Kaoru proceeded immediately at the counter, bumping a lad along the way.

The lad's head almost smashed to the bowl of noodles that he was holding. But still, for some unknown reason, he didn't feel any anger at the brown-haired girl who bumped him. All that he can do is let his eyes follow the beautiful figure and say, "Gorgeous… very beautiful…" 

Kaoru smashed her fist at the counter, calling the attention of everyone, especially the girl at the other side of the counter. Her fist even made a crack on the wood. The black-haired girl glared at her, as if asking her questions like 'what's the purpose of all these scandal?' Kaoru just glared back.

Behind the two, people were asking Ayami several questions.

"Hey girl, are they going to fight? That girl with you seemed to be a gang leader." One of the children in the restaurant asked Ayami.

"Oh, no… of course not. They won't have a fight in here. And by the way, the girl with me isn't a gang leader. She is just a normal athletic school girl." Ayami answered the child's question. Several questions from the other people then followed, making the noodle shop as noisy as possible.

"QUIET!!!" Kaoru shouted. "Please?" She added with a taunting smile, making everyone seat back at their tables. She then faced her opponent again who didn't even moved an inch. The girl's eyes just widened at confusion when Kaoru grinned at her.

"What?" Megumi finally asked. "Did you come here to show me what you will wear on your date with that man?" She added with a cackle.

"Hahaha, very funny. Anyway, laugh all you can, 'cause I don't think you can laugh and taunt me after I present my gift for you." Kaoru replied. She then left the counter and faced all the people.

"Hmm… let's see…" Kaoru murmured as she strolled her eyes around the noodle shop. Ayami, who knew what Kaoru was looking for, did the same. Then, she spotted what they needed under a table on which several lads sat.

"Excuse me…" Ayami said as she approached the table. "Can I borrow your cassette, please?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? After that girl smashed her fist on the counter, I don't think she'll spare our cassette when she gets mad! We bought this on our own money!" Said one of the lads who seemed to be a war-freak, making Ayami frown in annoyance.

"But we're not going to destroy it, sir! You see, we're just borrowing it! You can't judge things without knowing everything about it, and that's what we're gonna prove! Just hand the cassette to us, okay?!" Ayami shouted. The lad then stood up and grabbed her collar, saying, "What's your problem, huh, brat?"

"I should be the one asking you that question." Ayami replied even if she's already choked.

"You two speak with sharp tongues, but you speak before you think." The lad said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ayami replied with a grin, making the lad angrier than before. He readied his fist for a punch. But then, one of his friends stopped him.

"Stop it. That's a girl." The brown-haired lad said. "Why don't we just lend them the cassette for a while?" He added.

"After that girl made your head almost smash to your noodles, your siding with them? Very well, if that's what you want! Make sure you bring that cassette tomorrow at school or I'll make your eyes black!" After the war-freak lad said this, he pushed Ayami and left. Some of his friends followed him while some stayed at the Noodle shop.

"Gee, thanks cutie. I'll return this later." Ayami said as she picked up the cassette from the floor and placed it on a side of the counter where she can plug it for electricity. She then placed the cassette tape inside. Right after pressing the play button, she gave Kaoru a thumbs-up.

Kaoru gave a thumbs-up, too, and sat herself down. She looked at Megumi, who also sat herself down with a confused expression on her face.

And then, the record started to play…

Tape 

Ayami: Um… Reiji, how are you feeling tonight?

Kageyama: Well, um… hey, I think that's a tough question. Is this some sort of interview?

Ayami: Oh, yeah, you're right. So, how are you feeling?

Kageyama: Nervous, very nervous…

Ayami: Nervous? Why?

Kageyama: I don't know why, but I'm getting nervous. Especially when Megumi comes into my mind. I don't know, but the way she acted right after the contest is making me think some sort of silly things.

Ayami: Silly things? Like what?

Kageyama: Like… like she's not gonna go here and she'll make me wait all night.

Back to Noodle Shop 

Everyone looked at Megumi. The girl stood up and shouted, "Stop that cassette tape, NOW!" She glared at Ayami, but her glare didn't seemed to scare the girl. She just pushed the Stop Button and smiled at her.

"Ms. Horokawa, please stop the tape and return the cassette to the lads." Megumi begged, although it didn't seemed like she was begging at all. It sounded like she was… giving a command, which Ayami didn't like.

Ayami shook her head. "No, no, no. Why should I stop the tape?" She said.

"She's right." Kaoru budged in. "There are still more to hear." Saying this, she glanced at Ayami and she pushed the Play Button again.

Tape 

Ayami: What made you think so?

Kageyama: Many things happened in the past. I don't think she have forgotten all that I've done.

Ayami: Huh? What are you talking about? What did you do?

Kageyama: Please Ayami, I… I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that I've hurt her feelings last time.

Back to Noodle Shop 

_"So, he knew that he hurt me before…"_ Megumi thought to herself. She then looked at Ayami, as if telling her to press the Play Button. The little girl seemed to understand what she meant and pressed the Play Button again.

Tape 

Ayami: Oh I see. Umm… what do you think of Ms. Megumi Kurogane?

Kageyama: She's an intelligent student and very determined person. She's very devoted to her studies and very unfriendly to other people. But still, I know that the reason why she was so unfriendly is that she thought that everybody laughed at her and didn't appreciate her.

Ayami: Um, how did you found out that reason?

Kageyama: Err… because I appreciated her talents before, and she seemed to… err… um… liked that fact… and… um… oh I dunno!

Ayami: Oh how cute, you're blushing!

Kageyama: Oh shut up!

Back to Noodle Shop 

The tape continued to play, making everyone hear the sound of laughing and giggling. But the people aren't concerned about the sound, because everyone is now looking at Megumi whose cheeks were red. Kaoru tried to hide her cackles but they seemed to be heard. Anyway, what if she laughs at Megumi? That's what she deserves.

Tape 

Ayami: Okay, okay. Umm, next question. Could you tell me your view of what will happen tonight? Just your fancy.

Kageyama: Okay so, we will eat and talk together tonight. And then, I can walk her home, if she agrees, that is. And then… um… nothing.

Ayami: Huh? And then… what?

Kageyama: Uh… I can give her a goodbye kiss… err…

Ayami: On the lips?

Kageyama: Err… if possible… he he…

Back to Noodle Shop 

Everyone is clapping their hands. Ayami paused the tape for a while and joined in the applause.

Megumi tried to hide her cheeks, which were red as tomatoes. But still, everyone knows that she is blushing.

"Hey Megumi, relax. It's not over yet." Kaoru said. Megumi just smeared at her.

Tape 

Ayami: Oh, a kiss on the lips, eh? I wish you good luck.

Kageyama: Ha ha. Thanks. I'll take a picture of us when I kiss her. Ha ha ha.

Ayami: Hee hee, make sure, huh?

Kageyama: Yeah, yeah.

Ayami: Um, okay Reiji, do you treat girls differently? How do you treat them?

Kageyama: Well, not to be rude, but I treat almost all of the girls as admirers. But there are other girls whom I treat in a special way.

Ayami: Really? Like who?

Kageyama: I treat some girls as friends now. Like Ruriko, Kaoru, and the other gatekeepers. And then…

Ayami: Other…what?

Kageyama: Other… umm… friends of her… he he…

Ayami: No, you said something like 'keepers'…

Kageyama: Keepers… keepers… Oh, I said other… baby keepers…?

Ayami: Eh? Other… baby keepers?

Kageyama: Right, other baby keepers. Because Kaoru and the others are often asked to take care of babies. You know, changing diapers, etc. etc…

Back to the Noodle Shop 

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed. "Babykeepers, huh? Imagine Megumi changing a baby's diaper. Tee hee hee."

"Shut up!" Megumi defended herself. "Just shut your mouth, okay?"

"Okay, I understand that you really want to hear what Kageyama will say next. Oh well, love is like a roller coaster…" 

"Shut up!"

Tape 

Ayami: Oh, I see. And then?

Kageyama: And then… I treat other girls in another way, like how I treat you as my little sister. And like how I treat Megumi…

Ayami: Oh… how do you treat her, then?

Kageyama: I don't know, but I know that I treat her differently. Whenever she's around, I'm conscious about what comes out of my mouth. Sometimes, I stay quiet. It seems like I'm still guilty because of what happened in the past. I don't want to feel guilty anymore. I want her to tell me that she has forgiven me, that she will accept me as a friend; that she believes that I can change. But… I can see in the way she moves that she doesn't want me to be her friend. It made me realize that I should have died before because of everything I've done…

Ayami: Die? Why, Reiji? Have you done so many bad things to her?

Kageyama: Yes, Ayami, yes. Not only to her… but to so many other people. But I promise you I'll never do things that can harm others again. I promise you… and I want Megumi to believe that I can keep this promise.

Ayami: I know you would keep your promise, Reiji. 

Kageyama: It's easy to say that because you don't know all that I've done.

Ayami: No! I really believe that you can keep your promise! You know what I see about you? I see that you are a very kind and loving person. You are too good to be my brother.

Kageyama: Ayami, thanks. If only… if only Megumi could… see how I…

Ayami: She will see that you've changed, Reiji. She will see it soon.

Back to the Noodle Shop 

Megumi covered her mouth. So, Kageyama was hoping so many things from her, but yet…

_"I misjudge him… He wanted to change… I thought he can't change his evil acts, and he knows that… He thought that he didn't deserve to be given another chance because of my uncaring attitude towards him… Because I made him feel that he is not welcome…He wanted another chance, but he hesitated because I am acting like I'm saying that he can't change… All of them welcomed me back after I betrayed them… but now that they are welcoming him next… I didn't join them and I acted so selfishly… He didn't pay attention to how Kaoru and the others welcomed him to a new life… Instead, he paid attention to my decision… He respected me, but I thought he didn't…"_ Megumi thought to herself. She felt the tears sting her eyes. Because of her pride… because she was so prideful… she snatched Kageyama's dream, his dream to live a new life, away.

Kaoru stood up. She walked to the cassette, which was momentarily paused by Ayami because the purple-haired girl felt that Megumi was crying. Kaoru pressed the Play Button again and turned the volume to its maximum.

"Hey Megumi, stop crying! Kageyama… Kageyama is talking to you!" Kaoru shouted. She jumped to the other side of the counter where Megumi was and pulled her towards a seat in front of the cassette. 

"Let go of me! Ouch! You're hurting me!" Megumi shouted as she tried to remove Kaoru's grip. 

"Think about all the other people that you've hurt before you remind me of what I'm doing." Kaoru said, making Megumi shut up and cry silently. Well, seeing her friend cry makes her cry, too. But yet, she didn't want to show it. She wanted to act brave. She didn't want Megumi to see her crying, right after she acted like a very tough girl…

Tape 

Ayami:  *sob* Reiji… if ever Megumi is listening to you right now, what will you want to tell her?

Kageyama: Megumi… I'm very sorry. I used you for my own purpose, and I didn't even thank you. But, now I will say, that I admired you before… because you are intelligent… and because your gate… isn't negative like mine… But still, you were sad like me… I thought why… your life was better than mine… but still, you were sad… I wanted to give you a friend… a friend named Yuji Mitsuoka… Because I was afraid that you're gate will turn to its negative side, too, because I know you feel that no one cares for you… But, I just can't help you because another part of me… is jealous of you… and that side of me made you change your gate to a black one… I'm very sorry… … Now, I wanted a new life… I want to protect you from now on, just like how Shun protected Ruriko… just like how a knight protects his princess… But, seeing the pain in your eyes whenever you see me… made me realize that I don't deserve another chance… I wish I hadn't returned… Megumi… my… princess… whom I failed to serve well… I'm sorry… please forgive me… now I know that I don't deserve to protect you and make you happy… because of what I've done… … I… … … I… … … I … have always … and will continue… to L-

A click was heard, indicating that the tape was already finished.

_"W-what? What did he say? He have always and will continue to what?"_ Megumi thought. She knew very well that she wanted to hear the continuation of that. But, it's impossible for Kageyama to repeat that sentence again.

Kaoru stood up from her seat and walked to Megumi. "Bad luck for you. It's too bad that you didn't get to hear the rest of the last sentence. It was the most touching sentence that he said… … … Couldn't you feel any pity for him? You spoke so many bad things about him, but what he returned to you was speaking very well of you. Stand up and face me, Megumi! Where's your pride?!" Kaoru shouted. Megumi then started to sob and a droplet of tear fell from her left eye.

Ayami hugged Megumi. "Please Megumi, stand up now, so she don't have to pull you again." She whispered to the black-haired girl.

"So, why can't you stand up? Have you realized who the loser really is?!" Kaoru shouted. Tears then began to stream down from her brown eyes. _"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Megumi. Stand up now and say sorry, so I won't need to say things that can hurt you anymore…" _Kaoru begged deep inside.

"Please Megumi! Please stand up now." Ayami pleaded. Megumi just shook her head and whispered, "No, I don't like to stand up. I don't have a face to show her right after I called her a loser…"

"Is that it?! Right after you acted so bravely, you'll just give up all of a sudden?!" Kaoru shouted. "Answer me, Ms. Megumi Kurogane!"

"I know! I know! I was wrong! I didn't even think that you were hurt when I mocked you about the fact that Ukiya liked Ruriko instead of you. All that I cared about was how I can defend myself. I was wrong! And I didn't believed in the fact that Kageyama could change! You gave me another chance, but yet I didn't even let him ask for a new life. I said no without him asking a question. I'm so selfish! I don't deserve to accept your kindness! I don't…! I don't…" Megumi started weeping. She knew that the reason why Kaoru was saying all of those things to her is that because the athletic girl wanted her to change. She wanted her to change from a selfish to an understanding person. Megumi knew very well that Kaoru understood her because, she, too, was broken-hearted.

"I want you to be a better person. You deserve all the kindness that we are giving you. You just don't think that you do deserve all of those. You are just the one who is pushing them away! Can't you understand? You are our friend! We care for you, and we will always care!" Kaoru said, instantly bursting into sobs right after the sentence. 

Ayami loosened her hug when she felt that Megumi moved forward. She stood up and stepped back, giving way to Megumi who stood up right after her. Megumi then removed her glasses, wiping her tears off her eyes. Then, she faced the taller girl.

"Kaoru… I'm very sorry for all the mistakes that I've done. Now, I realized that I was so conscious about how I can defend myself that I began to speak bad things about the others who cared for me. Thanks for all your inspiring words. Tell me… do I still deserve to hug you as one of your friends?" Megumi asked Kaoru, looking up to see the girl's face. She knew that the question could hurt her more if Kaoru's answer is negative, but yet, she knew that she really deserved a negative answer.

"Yes, you do." Kaoru said as a tear fell from her right eye. A smile then formed on her lips and she said, "Come here and hug me, my friend."

Megumi ran and hugged Kaoru, murmuring 'sorry' repeatedly. After the very touching moment, Kaoru then released herself from her friend's hug and said, "Don't say sorry to me because I have already forgiven you before. I just acted tough to make you realize your mistake… Well, why don't you say sorry to Kageyama instead?"

"Yes, I will." Megumi replied. "Thank you."

The people in the noodle shop then clapped their hands, together with Megumi's father who have been watching them since the tape began to play.

"Ms. Kurogane, let me help you in grooming yourself. You need to hurry because Reiji is waiting for you." Ayami offered to help. Megumi just nodded her head and Kaoru pushed her up the stairs.

Several minutes later, Kaoru and Ayami ran down the stairs to meet the glances of everyone in the noodle shop. Right after them, Megumi walked down, looking more beautiful as she have ever been before.

To be continued… 


	6. One Unforgettable Night

Author's Note: Oh, my heart is already pounding hard. Oh my, how beautiful Megumi is! Well, last chapter, Kaoru and Ayami brought the tape into the noodle shop. All of the people inside then heard all those words from Kageyama. And so, after finally finishing the problem between the two of them, Kaoru and Megumi forgave each other. The two girls then groomed Megumi up, and Megumi's more than ready to go to the date! Oh minna, please REVIEW!!!

BTW, special greetings and thanks to MEGUMI and KOBE (FANG)!!! The two of them have been supporting this fic (although there are no reviews from them) and they are the ones who thought about Megumi's dress! Arigatou to those two beautiful ladies! (totoo ba yan?! O_o)

Also, greetings to KOHRAN KUROGANE! Good luck on your wonderful fic, Fight For Megumi's Love! It's a must read, really!

And also, Happy New Year to all the GK authors and all the readers out there!! Especially to all of my friends: Megumi, Kuya DJ, Miko-chan, Ate Nikki, Michigaki, Blue Kachina, and… uhh… you know who you are! I'm just quite confused now so I can't really remember your names. ^_^;

So enough commercials, let's get on to the story! Enjoy! ^__~

**Date the Girl in Your Dreams!**

By: Yuki

****

He sat alone at a table, staring blankly at his wristwatch. The watch continued to tick, each tick clearly caught by his ears, each tick drowning him in his thoughts. Tick…Tick…Tick…

Without boldly turning his head, he could see that the rich people on the nearby table were mockingly looking at him, laughing at his back. He recognized one of them as the girl who welcomed him before, and whom he'd neglected because he said he had a date. It was a shame, because he has been sitting alone for two long hours, and there was no one with him, except for a young girl who talked with him for a moment. But, the rest of the time, he was alone, all alone. 

His cheeks flushed as he heard the rich girl's words, as she endlessly looked at him with a mocking and prideful expression. "Maybe…" She began in a high tone. "… his date tricked him. She just wanted him to wait for her all night. And then, he would never go after her again, since because it was such a shameful experience waiting for no one all night." She laughed after her sentence, her narration sounding like she knew what was happening very well.

The girl's words sank into the blonde lad. Finally, he had decided to do what he thought was the right thing to do. And after a very long waiting, his hope was gone. He slowly stood up, his chair making a soft screeching noise as his strong legs pushed them lightly backwards. He picked up the bouquet of roses on the table before him without minding if the arrangement would be ruined because of his tight grip. Besides, he had decided to throw them away; they were of no use now.

After a sigh, he turned around, ready to leave. He could hear the rich girl's giggles from the nearby table, but he didn't mind them. He walked on; forcing his heavy legs to continue on, continue until he reaches the privacy of his apartment.

His mind totally blank, he didn't notice a lass walking towards his direction, not until he bumped into her small figure.

His vision was swirling, and he blinked his eyes until they were clear again. He could see the girl's polished toenails, and her feet covered by a simple, yet beautiful, pair of sandals.

Slowly, he moved his gaze upwards, to the girl's knees where her baby pink dress ended and up to her dress' Venus cut top.

After an intake of breath, he strolled his eyes up, his attention caught by the girl's smooth black hair, which were covering her silver earrings. The silver strings sparkled like stars in the dark sky, a rhythmic trail of stars hanging down from her ears.

Lastly, the lad straightened his posture and looked down at her hypnotizing maroon eyes, which were deeply staring back at him… 

Chapter 6: One Unforgettable Night… 

"Sorry I was late." The girl said without breaking their eye contact, breaking the deafening silence. "I needed to close the noodle shop…" Her voice was calm and soft, yet fluent. Well, what would someone expect of a girl who ranked second in her batch?

He gulped, although his mouth was dry. But still, he could hear the sound it made. In confusion with what to do, he wiped the sweat from his forehead in a swift movement of his hand, speechless. His feet were frozen and his eyes were the same: frozen on her remarkable beauty.

And so, the seconds ticked by again, without any greeting thrown to or fro.

/Darn, she so beautiful! I couldn't have recognized her if I hadn't known her voice so well. / The lad thought to himself, admiring the truly remarkable beauty of the lady who stood in front of him. Indeed, she looked more beautiful than she already was. Maybe it was because of her new hairstyle, or maybe her whole new look.

And so, silence remained, and it was truly deafening.

But that was not for long. 

He let out a sudden yell when he felt something hit his head from nearby. Eventually, all eyes were on him at the moment, but he didn't care. He picked up what had hit him on the head: a red shiny sandal. He turned to face who his assaulter was and found her standing by a nearby table, holding her other sandal in her hand.

She opened her mouth, ready to shout. "Now Kageyama Reiji, are you just gonna stand there and stare at her all night? This restaurant is not open for 24-hours, duh!" She screamed with her screechy voice, the complete opposite of Kageyama's date's serene one. She rolled her eyes and, without much hesitation, she threw her other sandal at the poor guy, snapping him out of his shock.

"Yeowch!" He screamed, rubbing his head where the object had hit him. "Are you really a girl or what? You're even worse than Bancho!" Kageyama shouted, staring disgustingly at the brown-haired girl. He raised his chin in an if-you-wanna-fight-then-come-here manner and rolled up his sleeves.

"Why you?! Come here and I'll give you what you're looking for! I was just concerned and now you're asking me for a fight?!" Kaoru shouted, arranging her hair and walking towards him with heavy feet, the force of her every step making a sound so loud that it seemed it was possible for her feet to bury holes on the restaurant's floor.

By that time, everyone was staring at them with shock; it was a very embarrassing scene.

"Now now, Ms. Kurogane, don't you think we should go to another restaurant now?" Came a small voice from behind Megumi, a familiar childish voice. "Well, we don't wanna waste all those grooming we've done to you, right?"

Megumi just looked at her and smiled. "You have a point there. And we don't want to be thrown out, hmm?" She let out a sigh, and slowly, but elegantly, walked to the two who just dared each other to strike first.

"Now, stop it you two." Megumi started, her words like a magnet that attracted everyone's eyes.  "This place is not apt for juvenile arguments. This is a place where the elegant and prideful side of a person blooms out from its skulking place in our intellects. We must operate like everyone does, and in the event that all that we've done are just so humiliating, I suggest that we just dismiss ourselves from this serene place and progress to another place where we can regain our equanimity and act more gorgeously and accurately. So ladies and gent, I advocate we make tracks now." Megumi voiced out, calling everyone's attention. She turned to leave, taking light footsteps towards the cool breeze of the outside world.

"Uh, in short: Let's go!" Ayami added, childishly strolling towards the restaurant's door. Eventually, a tall man opened the door for her and politely bid farewell. "Thank you for coming Ma'am"

Kaoru and Kageyama picked their jaws up from the floor, which have fallen because of the "speech" that Megumi had just given them. After saying "wow" in unison, they followed suit, trying their best not to make anymore embarrassing scene like tripping over or something like that.

***

"Uhh, sorry for spoiling the fun. I really didn't mean it, really." She apologized once again, trying to bow her head even though she wasn't really used to doing so. A couple then passed by, sharing a sweet conversation that they didn't even take a look at them.

A soft breeze passed by, so cold and sweet. It brought a different aroma, not like the one inside the restaurant, which smelled mostly like dollars and expensive perfumes.

"I told you it's okay, Kaoru. I guess it's just meant that we stay out of that restaurant." The black-haired girl in the group said, slightly brushing off the strands of hair, which flew to her face because of the breeze. With her soft voice, she added, "Besides, I don't really like the way the people in the restaurant looked at us."

"Yeah!" Ayami agreed, with her usual childish expression. A lad who was riding a bicycle passed by, almost bumping into Ayami. He immediately asked for forgiveness and rode away. Ayami's eyes followed the lad with a quizzical twinkle in them. "Hey, don't you agree that he looks like the leading man of one of the latest movies so far?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on the shrinking figure.

"Huh? I never got the chance to see his face clearly." Kaoru stated, and the other two agreed. A smile then crossed her face as a thought came into her mind. "Hey, I have an idea!" Kaoru exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Why don't we go and watch a movie instead?" She suggested.

"Hmmm… you're right, as to not waste the night." Megumi agreed with a sweet smile. As expected, Kageyama agreed immediately. He didn't want to disappoint Megumi. And so, he placed his arm around Megumi's back, and started to walk. But they have just taken a few steps when Megumi shoved her elbow into Kageyama's side. Well, he knew what she meant, and quickly withdrew his arm.

They started to walk on, with Kaoru snickering behind Kageyama, mocking him for making a wrong move.

***

"I wanna watch this animated film, please????" Ayami pleaded once again, pointing to a poster, which displayed the main characters of an animated film, which was showing that night. They have been arguing for almost ten minutes as to what film to watch. Ayami wanted to watch the animated film that she had been pointing since minutes ago; well, you can't expect something else from her. Meanwhile, Kaoru insisted on watching an action movie; she said it would wake them up for the whole night. Megumi preferred to watch a romantic movie, but of course she never let a word about it slip through her lips. Lastly, Kageyama wanted to watch a horror one, thinking that this would be his chance. You know, Megumi might get scared and hug him or something like that, although the possibility was really low. Anyway, snickering in his thoughts, Kageyama continued to argue on with the two younger girls in the group.

People who were passing by were throwing glances at them, especially when they started to play "Jack n Poy". A/N: Hey, you know that, right? But still, only Megumi cared. She wanted to finish their arguments, but she had no idea on how to do so. So, she just kept quiet; she's used to them, somehow.

And so, at the end, all of them agreed to watch the horror movie. Why? Well, Kageyama promised that he would pay for all of them, and so he did.

They were all inside. Almost an hour had passed by, and now the happenings in the big screen in front of them were getting really thrilling. They have found a comfortable seat in the 5th row, no couples doing some malicious things, no gangsters trying to spoil their night. They were sitting beside some children who were enjoying the night as much as they were enjoying it.

Screams erupted in the whole cinema as the happenings became scarier than expected. A/N: Yeah, just like The Ring! Oops, sorry for budging in. ^_^ Finally, Kageyama felt short arms wrap around his neck, her hug so tight that it made him blush. But, it took him minutes to realize that it wasn't Megumi; it was Ayami, and Megumi and Kaoru were hugging each other on his other side. Kageyama let out a sigh; this plan to pay for all of them wasn't good after all.

***

A car drove by again, this time a white one. Its front lights brought them light for some time, and after some seconds, the light dimmed again. They took another turn around the corner, and spotted a dog digging for food inside a trashcan. It was a cute brown dog with soft fur, but it was definitely thin. Ayami stopped for some time to stare at the poor thing. It looked at her and let out a whimper. Ayami stepped closer, but the dog was frightened and scampered away.

Her friends didn't seem to notice what happened. They just continued walking, and so she decided to leave the dog alone. She caught up with Kageyama and tugged on the sleeve of his polo. "Hey Reiji, I'm hungry!" Ayami exclaimed, and her stomach agreed by letting them hear it grumble. 

Kageyama stopped walking and looked around, trying to find a fast food, or maybe a restaurant. But there was none. All that was to be found were cabarets and bars.

Before he could say anything, Ayami spoke up, pointing to a nearby Karaoke Bar. "Let's eat there, okay?" She suggested, her eyes twinkling as if saying 'please'. Kageyama motioned to the other two girls. They nodded, and Kaoru said, "Don't worry, I'll try my best as to not let her drink alcohol." She winked at Kageyama with a smile.

They took quick steps as they crossed the street. A truck drove by after they reached the other side. It eventually blew its horns, even though they were far from being hit. They politely entered the Karaoke Bar, trying their best as to not make any eye contact with anyone.

***

Ayami mumbled something again, which was truly not understandable. She had fallen asleep, after accidentally drinking a glass full of alcohol. On the same table where she had fallen into a slumber, Kageyama and Megumi sat, exchanging a few words with each other. Kaoru was busy singing some songs with wrong notes at the Karaoke. She promised to take care of Ayami, but now she was the one who drank, even if it was just half a glass.

Megumi drank the last fourth of her drink, emptying the glass completely. "They recorded your voice." She said her response to a question that Kageyama had just asked her. The two of them were talking about what happened that day, and Kageyama asked Megumi how she was convinced to go to the date. And so, she frankly gave him the truth.

"Oh, I see." Kageyama murmured, drinking some of his own drink. "I didn't have the idea that they would record it and let you hear it, really." He added, slightly turning his head to her. Eventually, she avoided his gaze, trying to act as if she was checking out on Kaoru. Kaoru just continued to sing, swaying back and forth every once in a while. 

"So.." His voice called Megumi's attention, "What can you say? Liked what I said?" He asked the girl with a sweet smile. Megumi felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She was blushing, she was sure of that. But yet, she tried to act calm.

"I didn't get to hear everything, coz the tape went out on the part when Ayami asked you for your message for me." Megumi half-lied. Yes, it did go out on that part, but not at the beginning.

"Oh," was his only word. Megumi looked at him and saw that he had some kind of sad expression painted on his face. Maybe he really hoped that she heard him say what he had just said. Well, it was really hard to say the same thing again as sweetly as the first time. It wouldn't be so much romantic.

"Uh, well, do you want to hear my message back then?" Kageyama asked Megumi, whose eyes widened in surprise. But Kageyama didn't saw her expression; it wasn't obvious that she was surprised. 

Megumi really didn't thought that Kageyama would repeat the same thing just to let her hear it. Well, she had heard it, except for the last part, but she knew the words that were missing. And now, he's going to repeat them again, right in front of her. She knew she'd blush; she knew she'd completely fell for him. But, she had no other choice but to listen.

Megumi faked a sweet smile. "Okay, I guess it would be nice to hear it." She could feel her heart pounding hard. By the time he told her all those, what would she do? Return his words? Dump him? Walk out? She really didn't know. She saw him smile sweetly and close his eyes. His hands searched for hers, and held them tightly.

"Megumi… " He started. Megumi gulped. "I'm very sorry. I used you for my own purpose, and I didn't even thank you." He paused, his red eyes sinking into hers. She could feel herself blushing. She could have turned her face away, but she didn't, for some reason. She thought she could recite his words together with him; it seemed like she had memorized them after hearing him say them only once. But yet, she kept quiet, looking into his eyes.

But before Kageyama could say another word, a loud crash echoed in the whole bar. Everyone turned to looked at what happened, even Ayami who was awakened instantly. What they saw was a drunken old man who was lying above a broken table, and a girl who was being stopped by some guys from giving the old guy another punch.

Kageyama was shocked that he rose from his seat. "Kaoru!" He quickly ran to the girl and shoved all the guys around her away. "What's happened?" He asked, eyes showing surprise and concern.

Before Kaoru could reply, the old man stood up and readied his fist. "Hey girl, you're not getting away without savoring the taste of my anger!" The man shouted, pointing his finger towards Kaoru. The girl suddenly let out a yawn, as if trying to tell him that he was boring. This made him angrier that he ran and readied to strike. 

Kaoru pushed Kageyama aside. He almost lost his balance that he accidentally wrapped his arms around Megumi. She quickly pushed him away and stood up, worrying about Kaoru. Kageyama's head landed on Ayami's lap. The girl smiled at him and brushed his hair, and looked up with concern to see if Kaoru was still alright.

Kaoru easily avoided the man's fist. With speed, she thrust her right knee into the old man's stomach, sending him to crash into another table. Kaoru immediately motioned to her friends and they hurriedly ran out of the bar.

***

"He kissed me without warning! Eww!!! It was a good thing that it was just on the cheek!" Kaoru exclaimed, explaining what happened. Ayami let out a disgusted exclamation, and Megumi's face showed disgust as well. Well, who wouldn't be disgusted, imagining an old drunken man kissing a very pretty and innocent schoolgirl? A/N: Ewww!!! x_x

"So, I got mad, that's why I punched him hard on the nose and sent him crashing down the nearby table." Kaoru added, although there was no need to say that anymore because they knew that part already. After telling the story, no one else spoke up. It was such a serene moment.

The four of them were then inside a boat. They rode into a river; it was a paid tour at night for lovers. But, they didn't appear to be lovers at all. There were three girls, but only one boy. It was a good thing that Kageyama wasn't mistaken as a gay.

Fishes swam under the water beside their boat. Ayami busied herself into watching them. Kaoru just remained quiet. She was having sort of like a hangover, and she felt really tired. Kageyama and Megumi were quiet as well, but every once in a while, Kaoru would see them sweetly smiling at each other.

A cold breeze passed by, and Megumi felt herself shiver. Kageyama looked at her with concern and offered his jacket. With Kaoru's urge, Megumi accepted and wore the jacket, but still she felt cold, and sleepy. She let out a yawn, without even noticing that she did.

"Here, lean on my shoulder for a while so you can take a nap." Kageyama suddenly offered with a sweet smile on his face. He noticed Kaoru raising her left eyebrow at him with a teasing smile on her face, but he pretended not to notice her. 

"Go on." Kaoru urged Megumi with a smile. "You must be really tired after all that happened this afternoon." The brown-haired girl added. Megumi gave her a smile and leaned close to Kageyama, until she felt her head leaning against his shoulder. She felt his arm around her back, but she didn't care to shove it off. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care. Kaoru wouldn't mock her about it, after all.

Meanwhile, Ayami left the fishes alone and straightened up. But her eyes caught something new. On the riverbank sat Ruriko and Shun, leaning side by side sweetly. They seemed to be stargazing, Ayami couldn't tell. And she didn't seem to care. She quickly stood up and waved her hand, calling out, "Ms. Ruriko! Mr. Shun!"

But right after Shun and Ruriko turned to see who was calling them, the boat in which Ayami and the others were in tripped over. It was due to the sudden standing up of Ayami. The four of them came crashing down the cold water, together with the guy who rowed the boat for them. 

Kageyama could have cursed if only he could shout underwater.

***

Ayami said sorry again, and a sneeze followed after her sentence. Megumi smiled at her and said it was okay, but Kageyama looked like he wanted to scold her. Anyway, Ayami just stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same to her.

They were wet by that moment, spare Shun and Ruriko. The man who owned the tour boat just left them. He had received their payments anyway. 

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Shun asked Kageyama, but Kaoru was the one who answered.

"Guess we'll be going home. We can't go around in these wet clothes. We might catch some cold." Kaoru replied, and her companions nodded. After some chat, Shun and Ruriko said goodbye to them and left.

They all decided to go home; it was already late. Kaoru and Ayami decided to walk together, while Kageyama offered to walk Megumi home. 

"See you at school!" Kaoru shouted as they walked, waving her hand. Ayami said goodbye, too, and after seconds, the two have turned around a corner and was out of Kageyama's sight.

"So, shall I walk you home?" Kageyama asked Megumi, and she gave him an approving smile. 

***

The two have been walking for a while, and Kageyama was feeling cold already. He knew Megumi felt the same, but he couldn't offer her his jacket. It was still wet because of what had happened.

The streets were empty; only a few cars drove by. Whenever a car passed by, its front lights made the surroundings really bright. One time, Kageyama looked at Megumi and then a car passed by. The light made her more beautiful, it enhanced her features. Her jewelry sparkled, and most especially, her eyes twinkled too. Kageyama just couldn't help but admire her. But, he couldn't tell it in front of her. He admired her beauty secretly.

They hadn't talked since they started to walk home, Kageyama noticed. Maybe Megumi was getting really tired. Eventually, they passed by an ice cream store. Jokingly, Kageyama offered Megumi an ice cream. His treat.

To Kageyama's surprise, Megumi agreed, and both of them were then eating ice cream as they walked. Kageyama regretted he ever asked her; he was getting really cold! But they were almost at Megumi's house, and by some time, he'd be home. He could throw the ice cream at the trashcan, Kageyama decided.

***

A dog was barking as it ran by, chasing after a cat. But, its barks were not enough to destroy this wonderful moment. 

Kageyama and Megumi just stood in front of a noodle shop. Neither was talking, and neither was moving. It was till then that one of them spoke up.

"So… goodbye." Megumi said, smiling at Kageyama. He bid farewell, too, but neither moved.

"So, I'm going." Kageyama told her. Megumi nodded and said she'd go inside. But still, for some seconds, neither of them moved.

"Uh, goodbye." Kageyama said again, smiling at the girl in front of him. Megumi nodded and smiled back, but still she didn't move to go inside.

For some minutes, they stood there, saying goodbye to each other. But, none of them left. Soon, droplets of water started to fall from the sky. It felt cold, yet refreshing. It seemed to wash away Kageyama's weariness, he thought.

"So, it's raining. I guess you'll better leave." Megumi said, but she didn't run inside for shelter. She just simply looked at him with a smile, not minding the rain as it soaked her black hair.

"You're right. You should go inside, too." Kageyama agreed, but still he didn't walk away. He just stared at her, as if waiting for her to move first. But he knew that she was waiting for him to move first, too.

Kageyama couldn't stop his feelings anymore; he couldn't wait. He didn't want her to leave him alone; this was his only chance. And it was a perfect one, indeed. 

Without warning, Kageyama ran to Megumi. It happened so quickly that Megumi couldn't figure out what had really happened. She felt him wrap his left arm around her waist. His right hand reached up and lifted her chin, but she didn't protest. She felt the cold droplets of water as they washed her face, closing her eyes. She felt his hot breath as he leaned closer to her, closer and closer until finally, their lips met. Megumi gently wrapped her arms around his neck, completely forgetting the fact that they were in front of her house and her father could come out all of a sudden and catch her kissing a guy that she hadn't even introduced to him. But, the thoughts didn't even make Megumi's heart pound harder than it was already doing. They just shared a kiss, a kiss so sweet that they didn't mind the rain as it poured over them. They didn't care, as long as they could share this wonderful moment with each other. It was a truly unforgettable night.

To be Continued… 

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I really don't know how to write it so it would be really sweet! Anyway, I'm quite satisfied with what I did, really. Next chapter would be ending, so I hope you can watch out for it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave a review! Please??? =^o^= 

By the way, if you can, kindly correct me if I had some grammatical errors. Just leave them on your review and I'll try to change my mistakes and remember all the corrections you gave me with all my heart (eww… I hate saying things like these). Well, I just can't seem to notice my mistakes. Please leave a review! *_*

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

~ Yuki


End file.
